Good Samaritan
by detoxsun
Summary: All Darcy wanted was some coffee, and to find her lost phone. What she got was an unusual romance with a Norse God. And sex. Really, really great sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from Tumblr. It was definitely fun to write! (:  
><strong>

**Feel free to send me more prompts! sassygoddess dot tumblr dot com 3**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Darcy Lewis wasn't exactly known for being the most organized person.<p>

Particularly when it came to her own life – Jane's stake of papers? Perfectly ordered from most urgent, to the least; Erik's collection of home movies? Alphabetized. She could get someone else's shit together, just, of course, not her own.

Naturally, when she suddenly jerked awake, she trusted her gut when a sense of dread crept in; it crawled up from her toes, all the way to the hairs on her neck. _Fuck. What time was it? _Whipping the covers off the bed, she searched the floor for the digital clock that she'd knocked over some time during the night when she got up to go pee.

_8:15 am. _Her life was officially over.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shitty, shit-shit!" The seemingly endless string of curses fell off of her tongue easily as she scrambled to put on some close – Fury would have a goddamn kitten if she showed up in a short-shorts and teddy, even if it did make her boobs like delicious. Hopping on one foot, she managed to put on her favorite pair of boots, and tie her hair up in a messy, half-assed bun. _Coffee…coffee, guh. _

Unfortunately for the lowly intern, there didn't seem to be a can of coffee beans in sight. Not in the whole damn flat. "What the fuck did I do with all that coffee?" _Drank it, duh Darc. Get it together, and get your ass to S.H.I.E.L.D before Fury tells Stark to invite something to wipe your memory, so he can fire you. _

Half-asleep and looking like a hot mess more then usual, she ran out of the apartment, silently cursing Jane's tendency to sleep at HQ while working on her theories and research.

Somehow, Nick Fury didn't kill her.

He only gave her his infamous stare-down that made her wish she was dead. Him not talking, was worse then him yelling….which he did quite a lot, especially around her. Fury was nice and all, but he took his job seriously, which made sense. So she made a note to bring him his favorite cinnamon flavored coffee tomorrow, extra early, with extra cream.

Jane swept by, looking fan-fucking-tabulous as usual, even though it was clear she still hadn't had a shower, and was in day-old clothing. "Hey! I tried calling you, to make you were up – didn't you hear your phone?"

Her phone. Her _phone. _Darcy's blood pressure rose a little, before she managed to get a hold of an outburst she was sure would turn even Stark red in embarrassment. "Uhh, no, not really. I must've misplaced it, y'know, somewhere. It's probably underneath a pizza box or something. Er, can I get your phone, just in case, though? Maybe someone around here picked it up."

True to Jane fashion, she handed over the her phone easily, wishing her good-luck in finding it.

Just because she worked for a non-official, not-really-existing government didn't mean she rolled in cash, after all. Leaning back in her chair, she decided to give calling her phone a try – it went to voice mail.

Darcy sighed.

And then a text message came.

_Now, what kind of responsible adult loses something as…precious as their phone?_

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, before knitting in confusion; biting her lip, she responded, trying not to huff in mild offense. _Uhm, adults who aren't paid for overtime? Listen, I don't really care how you got it – but, I kinda really need it back._

No, it didn't sound pathetic begging for your own phone at all.

_How about we have a little trade?_

Blinking, her nose scrunched as she turned a little in her seat – to seem productive to the agents walking by – while trying to not be startled by the stranger on the other end of the textual line. Still…she was intrigued.

God, she was hopeless. _What kind of trade?_

_Surprise me._

For a moment, Darcy wasn't sure what she could do trade; anything she wouldn't mind letting go of wasn't worth anything. And, well, it wasn't like she had any money. But, being the creative, if only mildly unusual and utterly random ball of awkward that she was – an idea came to mind. Taking a quick look around, she closed the door to the meager 'office' was in, her heart beating against her ribs.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing at the sheer outrageousness of this situation, she lifted up both her shirt and bra, and snapped a quick picture of the girls to send. Frankly, she wouldn't mind having a smaller pair, but, they had their uses.

Darcy quickly sent the picture message before she could change her mind – and her lapse in judgment did not go unrewarded.

Though she did not get another message back during her hellish long hours at work, her phone was on the doorstep of the flat when she got home, in a box, with a hand-written letter attached.

_You showed me yours, so, it's only polite that I show you mine. Enjoy your new background._

— _LL_


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy hoped no one decided to take a peek at her phone. It had been over a week since the 'phone incident', and she still hadn't changed her background. Logically, she should have; the image should have been deleted, and never ever see the light of day again.

Yet, there she was. In her room, trying not to look at her phone for the fifth time in an hour. Honestly….she couldn't help it. It was far too tempting – he was far too tempting, and even more evil for putting the image as the background to her phone. Loki had to have the most delicious chest she'd ever seen; all lean muscle and angles. Certainly strong, without the necessity to be Thor-size. It probably wouldn't have been as bad, if she couldn't see the light dusting of dark hair that was, in fact, his happy trail, disappearing between the v-line of his hips, which was, the end of the picture. _Mmmm._ She just wanted to lick it.

But...it was harmless, right? Heck, Loki was probably just bored, and needed something to pass the time while he came up with another devious plot to destroy the Avengers.

Which mean that fantasizing about a villain wasn't too bad. Because, _he_ would never know, and she would never have to face him and psyche herself out over it. It was a win-win situation. She'd never tell a soul of his picture, and she in turn, got an anatomically correct visual to fuel her daydreams. _Maybe he wasn't so evil, after all! _Giggling to herself, Darcy tried not to look like an idiot - and promptly shut her mouth when Jane walked by, hot cocoa in hand. "Found your phone, I see? Good!" Handing over the hot drink, the agent-in-training (intern) smiled sheepishly, inhaling the fragrance. "Thanks, J! You know the way to my soul," She joked, smirking slightly as Jane slipped off with a smile, and a gentle 'good-night!'. Chances are, she was going to spend the night with Thor. There romance was picking up exactly where it left off. Though it was slightly difficult, Thor needed to save the world on a near daily basis, she was making it work, and so was he. They were, honestly, ridiculously cute together.

She tried not to feel too envious. After all, she adored them, and was genuinely happy for them. Just a little happiness for_ herself_ would be nice, too! Shaking her head, Darcy turned back to the report she was reading, and plugged into her iPod; red headphones snugly in her ears, as the rest of the world was drowned out.

Her world narrowed to the blending words on the pages, and the dance-worthy tunes of Beyonce` and LMFAO. Though she wasn't their biggest fans - preferring something more along the line of Anberlin, or Sick Puppies - she did enjoy them; and it helped pass the time, which she was grateful for.

Evening quickly turned into night, and the resident intern was fast asleep, passed out over a flurry of papers and textbooks, music still blaring in her ears. Soft snoring escaped, her body utterly boneless in relaxation and comfort. A slight chill traced up her spine, causing her to shiver the slightest bit. Al too soon, it became clear that it was, in fact, a _hand _trailing fingers along her back. A very long, elegant hand. One that should've have seemed familiar; but if the dream reel going on beyond her eyes was any indication, it was the very same ones she had imagined for far longer then she would care to admit. _Oops. _

Biting back a small breathless gasp, she attempts to play dead, and just soak in the touches. A brush along her shoulder, a light grope of her upper thigh, and fingers combing through her hair. _Oh, no. Not the hair. _It wasn't because she didn't like it - quite the opposite, in fact. She liked it _too _much. Faintly, she shifted her thighs, and subconsciously let out a low moan.

The fingers in her hair threaded tighter, and her head was pulled back. Not too roughly, but, with just enough pull to make her mouth go dry. "I knew you were awake, silly girl." He cooed, his tone not insulting; if anything, it was playful, and mischievous. Not that it was all too surprising, giving what he was the god of.

She swallowed, licking her lips somewhat as she took great care in looking at the wall ahead of her, and not the dark prince currently molded to her back. _Oh god, oh god. _He was so smooth, and surprisingly soft against her; but she could still feel the contours of his lines, and lean musculature that caused a flash of heat to zip through her veins._ Now was not the time to get turned on!_ But, fuck, he was so close, and so _yummy_ to her; and she could practically feel his heartbeat thudding against his ribs, from her back. The sensation was unusually erotic for her - maybe it was because he could, literally, kill her any second? Probably; she was a little fucked in the head like that.

It was like she was the feline, and he was her catnip. _Meeeeow!_ "Oh?" Darcy managed, voice a tad horse, since before he came in, she had been sleeping like a log. Trying not to rub herself against him - because really, she knew nothing about him besides his apparent hotness, and villainy. His face pressed against her cheek, breath fanning out against her jaw, tickling the skin of her neck with it's surprising coolness...especially when the rest of Loki's body seemed to radiate heat.

"I simply came to...check on my prize."

_Prize? _She echoed his words with a small _meep!_, eyelashes fluttering as she felt his smirk against her skin; and the barest hint of teeth. "Of course, Miss Lewis," Loki chuckled faintly, his armor shifting slightly as he breathed deeply. "I would like to, of course, inspect what you have offered me - and you will be allowed to do the same, naturally."

His words stunned her for a moment, but it was a moment too long; for he was gone, and with nothing to hold her up - because, frankly, her legs and bones and _mind_ were useless right now - she fell back on the bed. What the hell was he talking about...and since when was his scent something so sinful? So, either her brain just made that whole scene up, or the God of Mischief has basically propositioned her to take their picture trade further...and be, at least, half _naked_. Together. To, y'know, inspect each other's fine upper body qualities.

Not that she wouldn't mind mutual inspection of everything, of course.

_God_, she was so screwed.


End file.
